Sunshine Caress
by AkaiiDenetsu
Summary: In the halls of the Uchiha estate...a soft lullaby sings a certain someone to sleep.


The door slid open slowly. Two pairs of feet walked quietly through. Two ninjas. Shinobi. Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'll get some tea ready. Black or green?" Sakura smiled at her companion. "Green. Always." Sasuke sighed, glancing into his old bedroom. The Team 7 group photo was lying face down on his dresser, as he had left it. A thin layer of dust coated its back. Turning towards the bedroom door, he walked briskly to the old frame. Old memories flooded his mind. He never did leave them behind. Uchiha Sasuke blew the dust off of his keepsake and turned it upright. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice came gently from the doorway. "Are you hungry?" A worried expression covered her face. "No. I'm alright." For a moment, there was silence between them. He held his head down to the side for a bit, before quickly casting his gaze to Sakura. "Why? Are you hungry?" Sasuke stepped slowly towards her. "No. I just wanted to know if you were. I could make you something, you know." Sakura looked up, searching his eyes. "Don't worry about me." Sasuke walked past her, into the living area. He sighed once again.

"The tea should be ready in about 10." Sakura walked quickly into the kitchen. She was always like this. Servant slash wife slash lover slash mother--that is, until you made her angry. Good golly, woman. Get a grip. Sasuke sunk into the small couch in the corner of the room. What was next? So many things had happened all at once. It was strange to say it, but Uchiha Itachi was a dead man. Literally. Hebi tracked him down and somehow teamed up with Naruto and the others. Sasuke didn't care for the minor details. They didn't matter now. He could relax for once. Be himself. At least for a little while. He could rest here.

"It's ready!" Sakura called through the corridor leading to the kitchen. Soon enough, she brought Sasuke his green tea. Warm. Not too hot. Not too cold. Just the way he liked it. Tea, that is. "Thanks." He took the polished porcelain cup from her hands and sipped blissfully. "Mmm." Tea was always enjoyable to him. Turning back to the kitchen, Sakura set off for her cup, and soon returned to sit curiously next to him. After a sip of her tea, she poured on the questions. "So, what do we do now? Kick back and do what all the other Jounins our age do?" That was another thing. After the mission to track down Itachi, they were made Jounins. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke; after he truly returned to the village. And man, was that a hassle. It took Sakura _forever_ to persuade Tsunade into letting him come back.

"Need we make time for _training_?" Sakura dipped her words with tender sarcasm. "Hn. We should take on any missions that require a three-man team. You, me, and Naruto. Training can wait until we really need it." Sasuke raised his cup once again to his pale lips. "Ah." Sakura breathed a sigh of half-relief and half-relaxation. Things needed to even out around here. Konoha was in serious need of a turn-down on the drama notch. "That was good. Thanks." Sasuke nodded slightly at Sakura, who took his cup. She rose from the couch and trotted into the kitchen. When she returned, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "Your welcome, Sasuke…kun." Her whisper sent chills down his spine. Good chills. Not bad ones.

"Hn." His stiffened muscles relaxed as Sakura moved her hands in circular motions along his collar bone. Easily, she squeezed the tension out of him. Suddenly she stopped after what seemed like hours, and walked around the couch, to sit next to him. He kept his eyes locked on hers, just in case. "Sasuke." Sakura cuddled up against him. His warmth surrounded her and hers, in turn, surrounded him. He brought his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Sakura." Sasuke was now on his back on the couch, with a pink-haired lump outstretched over top of him. Swell.

"I love you, Sasuke." Sakura was speaking into his chest now. She could smell him--his scent caressed her sense of smell. He breathed in her aroma…something like tea, sugar, and flowers. Imagine that. "I'm tired, Sakura-chan." Sasuke's words trailed breathlessly from his lips. "Hm. Me too." Sakura's eyelids felt heavy with the weight of gravity. "Please sing me to sleep, Sasuke." The young kunoichi smiled to herself. "Wha? Sing? You mean like…a…a lullaby?" He looked down at her bright hair. "You heard me. Sing. I wanna fall asleep like this…right here…in…your…arms…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she waited for him to start. "Uh…well…hn." Sasuke had no clue what he was supposed to do now.

Sing? Was she joking around with him? She had to be. Couldn't she wait until _after_ he got vocal lessons? What was he--the first Ninja-pop Sensation? Oh well.

As soon as Sasuke opened his mouth and sang the first two notes, Sakura's heart melted. What a song to choose for a lullaby. He could be so sweet at times; _when he wanted to be._

_You are my sunshine._

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear;_

_How much I love you._

_So please don't take my sunshine away._

"How about that, Sakura?" Sasuke heaved a sigh of annoyance. Wait a sec. "Sakura?" He squeezed her hand, but she didn't respond. She was breathing, and no wounds were present. Hmm. She was asleep. Sound asleep as a matter of fact. He did it. He sang her to sleep. Now, she was all his--their dreams were intertwined. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke's eyes softened. "Sweet dreams." Sasuke whispered through her hair. "I love you. Sakura Haru--" He paused for a moment then closed his eyes.

"_Uchiha._"


End file.
